A Day Worth Remembering
by Theninetailedfox247
Summary: A innocent job application turns scandalous..:YAOI:.


warning yaoi yaoi yaoi!!!

It's early in the morning and the birds are whistling their lovely songs to prepare the still sleeping city for its busy day today. People are walking everywhere in all different directions, like a swarm of fire ants. They are walking to and from, trying to get to their individual destinations. Every person wore a different outfit; teenagers wore tight skinny jeans, while the older gentlemen wore suits and ties. The sound of chitter chatter filled the city, like an orchestra to a concert.

A young lad, around fifteen, quickly exited out of a pastry shop; with a jelly donut was carefully balance on his light pink tongue. Chestnut hair was combed neatly out of his face, a way the boy never wore it.. He wasn't tall, quite the contrary, he was kinda short actually. Since he was short, he could barely see where he was going. Squirming his way through the crowd, he made it to the crosswalk of the street. In a couple of seconds, the light flickered green, meaning he had to wait to cross. 'God, this is taking forever…' While munching on his donut absentmindedly, he glanced down at the silver watch on his right wrist; noticing it was 8:26 am, his eyes widened as he realized, "I'm going to be late! This is not good!!" No sooner than the light turned green, he darted into the street, in the direction of a rather large building.

No it wasn't large; it was the largest building in the city, so it was huge. The outside of the building was covered from top to bottom with tinted black windows, to stop the sun from coming in probably. The entrance had those spinning revolutional doors, the kind that all of the major offices have. Right before entering the building, he finished off the last of his donut, licking the sticky jelly off of his fingers. The secretary behind the desk of the main office glared up from behind thick rimmed glasses. She rolled her eyes and spoke in a monotone voice, "You DO realize that you are 15 minutes late for your apprentice interview, Mr. Darcy?" It wasn't really a question though, more of an accusing statement. The boy shrugged and looked away. She huffed and pointed, "You go to that elevator, then press floor 50 to get to the president's office, and for Pete's sake, SMILE!"

He nodded and told her thank you, then hustled to the elevator. Impatiently, he pressed the button repeatedly until the shaft came down. The dark doors opened slowly to reveal a large man in a large suit. They nodded to each other and the boy swiftly walked. He pressed the button for floor 50, and the black marble elevator doors closed and rose up to the top level of the building.

Three minutes later the teen was running to the biggest room on the floor. Multiple times he went to the wrong rooms and they politely told him he was interrupting their work. He stopped running and looked up. Two large black doors were in his path, and he knew this was where he needed to go. Fixing his tie and hair, then checking his breath, he bravely went into the office.

**DANNY VISION:**

When I entered the room, it was dimly lit, but I could see a figure of a man sitting at his desk. He had his head resting on his hand in an impatient position. "You're late, Danny Darcy." His voice was low, but it had a pretty powerful effect on me. It sounded British also. "I-I'm s-sorry…" I said while blushing. The boss flicked the lamp on his desk on brighter, and then his bright green eyes were upon me.

It was obvious that he was gorgeous and well bred too; well to women that is. He looked, from what I can tell, to be around 24-25. He had his coal black hair combed to the side, gently cradling his face. Even with his suit on, it was clear that he was well toned. The President stood up from his black leather chair and stared down at me. I really didn't feel comfortable at all. Then I noticed the dogs. Why dogs? I hear growling from the floor near where he was standing; there were two large Doberman Pinchers. And they looked angry. "What's your excuse for being late? You had to help an old lady across the street? Your alarm clock didn't ring?" He sneered. I looked down; he was making fun of me now. The dogs moved closer to me, I back up slowly. Swallowing slowly I stared at him. "You do have an excuse, right? Cause if you don't, who knows what I'll do." His deep voice is creeping me out. I really don't like this. He's now standing right in my face, and he has something in the palm of his hand, it's long and...Black? "I guess you **really** don't have an answer, seeing that you haven't answered me yet. I guess you have to be punished now, my new young apprentice." Punished? Wait! I got the job?

He smirks at me quite evilly, and then places the two leashes in my hand. "Have fun walking Finn and Blake." The dogs look at me and growl. 'This won't be fun at all....'

The secretary watched me come out of the elevator, with two dogs by my side."I see you're getting 'punished'. Watch out, they bite." She warned. The two dogs charged out the door and out onto the sidewalk. They pull me in different directions and angles, sniffing anything that caught their attention. This was going to be a long day.

We walk by a small beautiful park. There were flowers everywhere and a small pound contained a few duck happily grooming themselves. Butterflies flittered in the air above the flowers, and people enjoyed the park just as much as the animals do. The park is a absolute beautiful place to be.

I decided to walk them into the park, and that we needed a break. The dogs bark angrily at me, obviously wanting to continue. I see an ice cream stand and I buy myself an ice cream cone, then a bottle of water for the dogs. I asked for a bowl for them then found a place to sit down for a moment of rest. They sat there and drank, as I lick the tip of the ice cream bowl. They look up to me occasionally, as I watched the people on the sidewalk walk by contently. I start talking to the dogs, like any other animal lover would do, "Why is your master so scary? Well, he suits you both, a scary master for scary dogs." I look up into the sky and take another lick of the ice cream cone. "I wonder if being an apprentice here is really all that everybody makes it out to be."

I remembered two weeks ago my dad was tripping out saying that I have to 'apply myself to something so I could have a better future'. But I just shrugged and said I'll be an apprentice for a company. Any company would do. But who knew it was gonna be for the largest company in the whole city? The company that distributes money to every single store and smaller companies in the city is the company I'm working at now.

A butterfly flapped its way to Blake's nose and landed there. He snapped at it, but it flew away, lucky to have its life still. Blake looked angry for missing his prey. I lick my ice cream cone again, and then stuffed it into his mouth. After swallowing, I stood up and stretched, "Okay, I guess we can head back to the office. The President will probably be worried about them.

Entering the building, the secretary applauded quietly, "Good job surviving your first walk. The President is waiting for you in his office. It's their lunch time, so just let them off their leashes and they know where to go, they're pretty smart dogs after all." She turned away and began typing on her laptop.

Outside the door, I sighed then opened the door slowly. I let the dogs off the leashes, they then spun on their heels and ran out of the room, nipping and biting at one another. I then looked at the man at the other side of the room. The president was munching on what looked like expensive chocolates. He lifted the box to me, "Here, have one." He offered. I shook my head no, "No thank you, I-"The President dropped the box and stood up. He walked over to me with an expressionless face. I backed away until my back hit the wall. He stared into my dark eyes. I stared into his green ones. He pushed his large body onto me. I squeaked, not really wanting to be this close to him.

"Why don't you want my chocolate? I'm trying to be polite and you just ignore it. How rude of you." He licks his lips. "Do you want another punishment?" I look up at him innocently."N-No, I'll have o-one…"

Grabbing my chin with his right hand, he forced his lips onto mine. I try to pull back but he's stronger than I am, so he holds me in place. I squirm, wanting to be somewhere else. I push against him, trying to get him away from me. He breaks the kiss and then stares at me. Why does he like to stare so much? My cheeks are a bright red at this point of time. "Please, this is wrong, don't you have a girlfriend or somethi-"He kisses me again, this time forcing his tongue inside my mouth. He tastes like chocolates. This is really awkward; I can't believe this is happening to me. He breaks the kiss again; saliva connected between us. "No, I don't have one." He runs a hand down my chest and pinches my nipple. I squeak quietly, "T-this is wrong.."

"I don't care if this is wrong or right. I'm going to take you before this day is over." I blush and close my eyes. He lowers his head to my neck and bit down on it. "If you don't mind, I would prefer if we skipped the kissing part and start with the fucking." My eyes widened and I was trying to get out of his grip. "No! I don't want this…Ah!" He grabs below the belt. I bite my lip as he undoes my tie and unbuttons my jacket with his free hand. Letting my jacket slip out of his fingers, he worked on my shirt until he got it completely off. "Please….No...Ah… More... Mr. President…" My mind went to jelly. I don't know what about him that makes my mind go blank. I couldn't put up a decent fight against him, and he knew it too. He licks my neck and smiles, "Are you done refusing me now? That wasn't very long." He rubs my manhood roughly and I lean my head onto his shoulder and moan quite loudly. He chuckles, "Aww. You're full of these cute noises. How adorable." He snaked his hand into my pants and begins stroking slowly. I grabbed the material of his jacket as he jacked me off. He moves his hand faster and faster, enjoying every sound I make. I can feel this ball of pleasure forming in me; it's growing larger and larger with every stroke. "I want you to call me by my name, Desoto, from now on." He strokes me faster until I release myself on his hand.

I watched him lick his fingers to rid himself of the white cum I left on him. He then forces me turn around, pulling my pants and boxers down afterwards. I blush from the cold air hitting my bare skin. I cried out. "No no no! Don't do this!"He positions himself on top of me and cooes, "Why not? Oh wait, is this your first time? Don't worry; I won't fuck you hard; this time." He whispered into my ear. I thought, 'This time? There are going to be more times!?' "N-No!"

I felt something entrance of my bum. A finger prods at my entrance and I cry out from pain. "You really are a virgin, you're tight as hell." He pushes a second finger inside, thrusting them forward and backwards, back and forth. My body began wanting more of the pleasure I was feeling, so I began begging. "P-Please D-Desoto...Ah hah...P-please...Ah! H-Harder..." Desoto purposely stopped his thrusting and leaned in. "Hm? What was that? I didn't quite hear you." I tightened my fists and screamed out," Please, D-Do it harder!" Desoto Smirked, "**That's **what I like to hear." He pushed his fingers further, causing me to arch my back and moan loudly. "D-Desoto!" Desoto did something that caused me to cry out in sheer pleasure. "Looks I found your special spot." Desoto pushed in a third finger, prodding my spot over and over again until it felt like I was going to come again. I clenched my teeth to stop the moans from coming out. Desoto shook his head and nibbled on my ear, "Don't do that, I want to hear you scream." But I held my mouth shut.

I panted and clawed the walls from the amount of sheer pleasure I'm feeling. Desoto suddenly pulled his fingers out and stepped away from me. I look back and saw him standing there, arms crossed. He looked away and began walking away. I cried out to him, "D-Desoto, w-what are you doing?" Desoto called from over his shoulder, "If you're not going to participate, I have no will to give you pleasure. Besides, I have paperwork do be doing anyway. You can leave now." I couldn't believe what just happened.

I blushed harder and slid to the floor. He sat down in his leather chair, and then placed his head onto his hand. "Well? Are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to leave my office, I'm awfully busy right now." I rose slowly and walked over to his desk, no matter how embarrassing it was walking naked. His eyes traveled up and down my body as I walked over to him, like a cat watching a mouse. He kinda already saw me naked before, so that calmed my mind a bit. But I was still a little self conscious. I was standing right next to where he was seated.

"Please, Desoto, please please…I need you…." He pulled out a pen and began writing on a paper; he didn't turn to look at me as he spoke in an unamused voice. "How bad do you need me?" He asked while placing a different piece of paper in front of his face. "Really b-badly...""You're really going to let me ravish you and hear all the delicious noises you make?" I nodded and said yeah. "Let's see how true you are to your word, shall we?"

And in a second, he had me lying on my back on the desk. I gasp from the sudden assault. "D-Desoto..." I moaned his name which seemed to make him want me more. Unbuttoning his pants; I noticed that his dick was rather large (plus really really hard), and was eager for what was coming next. He lifted my legs over his shoulders, then expertly positioned himself between them. Desoto pushed into me roughly and began thrusting, not giving me any time for adjusting. As a result, tears formed in the corner of my eyes. Desoto grunted, "Damn…For such a sweet ass…You're really tight…Even after the fingering… "I cried out from pain. It hurt a lot. "Ah ah hah it hurts i-it hurts!" I bit my finger. He ground into me harder and quicker with every thrust. "De-Desot- Ah!" He smirked. "It doesn't hurt; you love being fucked like this." Desoto said in a husky tone of voice. The slapping of skin against skin was all that was heard through the office. Our moans mingled together as we became one every time he moved. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clawed his back out of pleasure. "F-Faster! Ha!" I pleaded and cried. He grabbed my waist and pulled me further onto his dick. I arched my back and came from the pleasure. Desoto licked the semen off of my chest while he pounded away.

Desoto then pulled out of me and quickly placed me on the desk. He commanded me to lean forward and stick my butt out. He once again grabbed my waist and pushed right back into me. This position allowed him to thrust further into me. I bit my lip and grabbed the end of the desk. He groaned behind me, as it seemed he was reaching his peak.

His thrusts were growing wilder and wilder, until he came. He cried my name, until his climax ended. He pulled out of me and kissed me once more. Desoto panted on top of me.

I felt tired and worn out, and sore too. Desoto was about to stand up and pull his pants up, but I stopped him by crying out his name and begging for a hug. He pulled me into a tight embrace and held me until I fell asleep.

**DESOTO VISION:**

Pulling my pants up, I looked down at the sleeping Danny. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' I thought, while lifting him off the desk and left the office.

Walking through the office with a naked boy in my arms, employees watched with wide eyes, and the people with offices right next to me looked traumatized. I glared at them, with such a evil look that they turned away in fear.'It's not like they haven't seen a naked person before', I thought annoyed. My pets found me and walked with me out of the office. 'Today was a good day.' I concluded. The elevators opened and Sarah looked at me behind her glasses. "Really, why this boy? He's really sweet…I should have given him a heads up."She sighed.

I walked by her desk, "Because he's sweet, I'm going to make him mine. He's my property now, I claimed him. Hey Sarah, hold all appointment for me, till tomorrow. Thanks." And with that, we exited the building.

I gently place him in my Ferrari, and then opened the back seat door for my pets. Danny was sleeping lightly right next to me. His body was so tempting, it was so hard not to pull over and take him again and again. I regained my composer and continued driving. Then something in me snapped, he was dreaming about me… He moaned my name loudly, "Desoto Ah!" The car nearly swerved off of the road. Thank goodness we were on private property. 'Maybe one more ravishing wouldn't hurt him.' I looked at him, sleeping peacefully. Maybe later, he needs rest after all.. "Puh…Please AH! H-Harder!!" He squirmed in the car seat, looking so…delectable... I nearly drooled and reached out to touch his hair. He leaned into my palm, and moaned quietly… Smiling I continued driving until we came to the end of the road. My home.

**DANNY VISION:**

Light flickers through my eyelids as I stir awake. I'm greeted by bright eyes, one blue and one green. The person's face was literally inches away from my face. "H-hello?" I spoke out. The person smiled and yelled, "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" He backs up and, painfully, I lift myself into a sitting position. I blinked in shock.

The guy was apparently, the maid, but he was a maid's outfit, skirt and stockings and ribbons and all the other stuff. He had kitty ears and a kitty tail and a choker chain with a solid gold bell dangling on the end. "The master wanted me to watch over you and tell you that fresh clothes are on the table," He pointed to the table, "And the Chef will make you breakfast. I was ordered to stay by your side and take care of you." He smiles, showing his fang-like teeth. "T-Thank you?" I looked down to see that I have pajamas on, and I tried to get up, but a pain stronger than hell itself ran up my spine. I winced then laid back down. He looked at me with sorry eyes then leaned in, "I can help you forget some of that pain.." He purred. I blushed and shook my head, "N-no thank you, but could I have some painkillers or something?" He bowed, "Your wish is my command" He skipped out of the so innocently.


End file.
